New Experiences
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Warning: No real spoilers just mentions of all episodes, angsty, boy kissing and not an actual love story. And around CoE Day 4. To celebrate the air of Torchwood:Miracle Day. Please enjoy, favourite and review xxxxx


**New Experiences**

**Okay this is an old one that I found the other night, thought I'd upload it in time for **_Torchwood: Miracle Day_**. Which airs tonight in the UK ! WOOOO ! Can't wait : ) 3. Warning, very angsty, boy kissing and not your typical love story xxxxx**

**Disclaimer:**** The show and characters belong to BBC and Russell T Davies, I own nothing, I just like playing with the characters : ) xxxx**

Ianto had always known what he wanted in life. He had met the love of his life, had a good job and a seemingly happy life.

Then it happened, the cybermen invaded and that was when Ianto's world had feel apart. When he had found Lisa, he found her amongst the screams and blood. The smell of flesh, blood and fear churned Ianto's stomach. He had wanted to be sick and to cry but he had to be strong for Lisa.

x..x

Then he moved to Torchwood Three, Cardiff. Then the screams and blood returned. The team weren't exactly his friends but they were all he had really. He had isolated himself since Lisa's 'death'. He was lost without her smiling face and warm presence. Then Jack had pointed his Webley at his head, kissed him, restrained him, yelled at him and pointed the gun to his head again.

Could Ianto really blame Jack and the team for hating him? No. the whole time Ianto wondered what had driven him to drastic measures, then he realised it was love. Crazy, stupid, insane love. The same love that would lead him to his death. But he had wanted Lisa back, his girlfriend. He knew she was gone but knew he was nothing without her. Jack had saved his life twice. Maybe Jack did feel love. It was stupid to imagine but maybe Jack loved him. No, of course he didn't.

x..x

"Ianto." Jack said huskily, curiosity getting to him.

"Sir, I was just tidying up." Ianto didn't look up.

"Ianto, it's four in the morning, the Hub is as tidy as it will get." Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

"Keeping busy." Ianto innocently smiled, not meeting Jack's gaze.

"Avoiding me, more like." Jack countered.

"Sir, I screwed up. I nearly killed the team. I killed that innocent pizza-delivery girl. She just stumbled in, not knowing what lay behind that cog door."

"That's something you'll have to life with, Ianto."

"I know, I deserve to."

"Ianto, you loved her. I should have been more sympathetic, but I just snapped into Captain mode. I've loved and lost so many people, I just forgot how human you are. You were right, I'm not the hero, I _am_ the monster …"

"I was angry, and confused."

"Confused?"

"You kissed me."

"Oh, of course. Threatening, kissing, restraining, yelling. I can see how you'd get confused. Not that I'm interested in you or anything, you're a very valuable member of the team and I should have treated you like it. Sorry."

"So, I'm guessing Gwen then." Ianto offered.

"No, God, no." Jack lied.

"Well, makes sense, don't know any male boss that would snog a male employee." Ianto replied with ease.

"Ianto, I'm bisexual." Jack awaited the usual response.

"Figured." Ianto just simply replied.

"For God's sake, Ianto …" Jack knew Ianto's secret even if he didn't.

"What?" Ianto was slightly taken aback.

"Would you just cut the bull shit and kiss me."

"What? Whoa, Jack."

"Ianto, most people would freak at their same sex boss snogging them."

"What are you trying to say? I'm not gay!"

"I know you're not, that much is obvious."

"So, bisexual then?"

"Maybe."

"But …"

"Ianto, stop acting so dim."

"But …"

Jack lunged forward, slamming his lips against Ianto's knocking him slightly off balance.

Ianto didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push Jack away, it had been so long since he had had arms around him and loving him. He could always blame it on grief later.

Jack was careful not to rush Ianto, he figured this was probably his first gay experience and he didn't want him freaking out and hiding away again.

Ianto fell into the kiss, lost in Jack's pheromones like the night in the warehouse. He kissed back, slightly soft and tentatively, slowly relaxing into the new experience. He pushed softly against Jack's lips with his tongue.

Jack felt the soft, tentative push of Ianto's tongue and wondered what to do. He wrapped his arms tighter around Ianto's waist, bringing him closer. He finally let Ianto have access to his mouth, still ensuring he had control of the situation. Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack's hair, softly twirling strands of hair around his fingers. He felt Jack smiling against his lips and felt himself smile.

Jack released his hold on Ianto's lips, allowing them both to breathe.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, his mouth only inches from Ianto's.

"No, you're not. You've been hoping I didn't have a girlfriend and that I'd be bisexual, or gay."

"How …"

"I could tell."

"Sorry I was that obvious."

Ianto smiled softly.

"You have a beautiful smile."

Ianto blushed at Jack's statement.

"I knew I'd lost Lisa the day of the battle, I just didn't want to give up."

"I know and I understand."

"That why you trying to get into me only hours after the death of my girlfriend?"

"No, of course not."

"Good."

"So what's going to come of this? Sex because you're depressed or something more?"

"I can't promise anything yet, sir."

"Jack, my name's Jack."

"I can't promise anything yet, Jack."

"Just sex then. Okay, well we better make it good then."

x..x

Ianto hadn't known what was going to come from the relationship that night.

As he looked back and remembered, he realised at that point that was maybe when they both had realised they were falling for each other.

Now he was here with Jack, with the 456, realising that the whole time spent with Jack, neither had actually said they loved each other. not properly anyway.

As the poison took over his system and made breathing impossible, Ianto knew it was time. Time for another new experience; death.

His life had been full of new experiences; first love, happiness, pain, loss, sorrow, gay kisses, second love, hope, trust and now death. The hardest of all experiences; the final chapter.

"I love you." He whispered, his last breath leaving his body slowly.

This was the last of Ianto's new experiences and the first for Jack, loss of true, undeniable love.

**Okay, so sad I know but it took me forever to write it and funnily enough I actually wrote it just after TW: CoE, and I've only just found it, the week that TW: Miracle Day comes out, kinda creepy lol. Anyway hope you all enjoy and just wanna say to everyone who read **_The Janto Tales_**, well, I'm afraid this is the last chapter ever. No **_The Janto Tales _**or **_More Janto Tales_**. This is the final chapter. There is however **_The Janto Soundtrack _**to be uploaded soon and there may be a future comeback fic for Ianto but depends when I have the time and inspiration as I'm going back to college in September doing Performing Arts instead of Animal Management : ) cant wait xxxx**


End file.
